Se hace de noche
by Triana Cullen
Summary: - 1er Lugar: Season Cullen Contest - ¿Cómo se desarrolla el amor entre un vampiro y una humana a finales de la Edad Media? Mientras sea de noche ellos podrán estar juntos. ¡Ligero Lemmon!. E


**_-Titulo: _**_Se hace de noche_

**_-Nick del autor: _**_Triana Cullen_

**_-Resumen: _**¿Cómo se desarrolla el amor entre un vampiro y una humana a finales de la Edad Media? Mientras sea de noche ellos podrán estar juntos.

**_- Rating: _**_M_

**_-Género: _**_Romance/Drama_

**_-Pareja: _**_Principal: Edward/Bella. General: Alice/Jasper. Esme/Carlisle. Rosalie/Emmett._

**_-Número de palabras: _**_9,679 (Según Fanfiction) _

**_One-Shot para "-Season Cullen Contest"_**

* * *

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y la vuestra. _**

* * *

**Se hace de noche**

* * *

Cerré mis ojos un segundo, mientras el sermón de mi padre seguía su curso. Ya sabía de memoria cada palabra, lo había estado ensayando durante toda la semana, frente a mi madre y a mí, además sus sermones no variaban mucho tampoco, siempre nos estaba advirtiendo de las tentaciones mundanas y el infierno. Sonreí un poco ante la ironía, yo ya había caído en la mayor tentación demoníaca que pudiese existir, y no sentía que me fuese a quemar en el fuego eterno del infierno.

Sentí el suave golpe de mi madre contra mi brazo y abrí los ojos de inmediato. Mi madre me miraba reprobatoriamente, le hice un gesto de disculpa con la cabeza y traté de concentrarme nuevamente en las palabras de mi padre.

- Las tentaciones demoníacas llegarán hasta vuestra puerta con magníficos disfraces. – Hizo una pausa y luego levantó un dedo por sobre su cabeza. - ¡Tened cuidado! Lucifer tiene distintas formas de mostrarse ante nosotros y engatusarnos. Una hermosa flor en el camino que nos tienta para ser tomada sin consentimiento, el sublime rostro de una mujer que nos incita a pecar…

Jugué con mis dedos, mientras pensaba que mi padre tenía razón, las tentaciones demoníacas eran hermosas y sus disfracen eran magníficos.

Mis ojos se desviaron de mi padre, dejando de escuchar, y recorrieron distraídamente las filas de asistentes a la ceremonia hasta que me topé con un par de ojos topacio que me miraban fijamente. Me sonrojé de forma furiosa y me volví rápidamente.

Me mordí el labio inferior fingiendo que me preocupaba ante las terribles sentencias que seguía exponiendo mi progenitor, pero mi mente estaba más concentrada en la persona a la que pertenecían aquellos preciosos y tentadores ojos dorados que me habían estado observando.

- Edward. – Su nombre salió de mis labios en un suspiro inaudible.

Para las buenas personas de Londres, Edward Cullen era uno de los hijos adoptivos del boticario del pueblo, Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme. Tenía dos hermanos de sangre más, Alice y Emmett, quienes se decía que eran hijos de un hermano muerto del señor Cullen. Además de los tres hermanos, estaban los mellizos Jasper y Rosalie Hale que por lo que se comentaba eran hijos de una prima de la señora Cullen.

Por supuesto, todo era una mentira, y la única persona en el pueblo que sabía la verdad era yo.

Volví a desviar la vista y descubrí que Edward me seguía observando. Le sonreí ligeramente, sin poder evitarlo, y él imitó mi gesto, antes de, poniéndose serio, volver la vista de forma veloz. No comprendí este gesto hasta que volví a sentir un golpe en mi brazo. Agaché la cabeza y miré de reojo a mi madre.

- Isabella. – Me reprendió con tono reprobatorio.

- Lo siento. – Me disculpé.

Era difícil mantener los ojos fijos en el rostro de mi padre, con sus ligeras arrugas en los costados de los ojos y el poco pelo que le iba quedando en la cabeza, cuando sentía la intensa tentación de voltearme y seguir mirando al ángel de cabellos cobrizos que me robaba la razón.

No pude aguantar mucho y volví a girar la cabeza, esta vez con más cautela, y me di cuenta de que había dejado de observarme. Estudié la palidez de su piel, su perfil perfecto, sus ojos color oro, fijos en mi padre, la suave línea recta de su nariz y lo fuerte que se veía su mandíbula. Era tan hermoso que me era imposible olvidar que él no era humano.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza, al recordar que yo misma había deseado dar caza a los de su especie, sin saber que ese deseo me haría caer rendida a los pies de un vampiro.

Me estremecí al pronunciar la palabra en mi mente, y esta viajó tiempo atrás…

_- De ninguna forma, Isabella. – Dijo mi padre. – Estos demonios de la noche seducen a jovencitas como tú, no dejaré que salgas a cazar vampiros, esta tarea es responsabilidad de los hombres. _

_- Es injusto. – Rebatí enojada. – Yo sé como encontrarlos, ustedes solamente piensan en cementerios y marcas en la piel, pero ellos están entre nosotros. _

_- Silencio, Isabella. No seas irrespetuosa, tu padre sabe lo que hace. – Mi madre se metió en la discusión y se puso de lado de mi padre, tal y como yo sabía que haría. - Además si alguien te oyera hablar así te acusaría de brujería. _

_- Vete a tu cuarto y no salgas de allí hasta que llegue de vuelta. – Me di la media vuelta resignada y me encerré en mi habitación, mientras escuchaba como mi padre le contaba a mi madre que irían hasta el bosque, y perseguirían a un supuesto grupo de vampiros que se escondía cerca del cementerio. _

_- Cementerios. – Dije burlona y rodé los ojos. _

_Hacia meses que los hombres del pueblo buscaban a los responsables de la muerte de algunos animales en el bosque cercano al pueblo. Estos tenían marcas de dientes en sus cuellos y sus cuerpos estaban secos, sin una gota de sangre. Obviamente los hombres no tardaron en llegar a la conclusión de que los culpables eran vampiros, seres de la noche que se alimentaban de sangre. El miedo se alojó en cada rostro que veía en la calle, y por ello, mi padre y todos los hombres del pueblo, organizaron redadas en los alrededores, hasta el momento todas infructuosas. _

_- No encontrarán nada en los cementerios. – Me dejé caer de espaldas en mi cama. _

_Por supuesto que no lograrían nada si seguían buscando en los cementerios, donde sólo encontrarían tumbas y supersticiones sin sentido. Tenían que buscar entre la gente del pueblo y estaba segura de que se llevarían una sorpresa. _

_Había estado observando el comportamiento de los Cullen por meses y había llegado a la conclusión de que ellos eran algo… inhumano. _

_Había hecho un listado minucioso de cada rasgo que me hacía pensar que ellos eran vampiros. _

_En primer lugar, jamás salían a la luz del sol, sólo se les veía de día cuando estaba nublado. Segundo, Alice Cullen, una pequeña niña de cabello corto y negro había chocado conmigo hacia unos meses y había parecido que una roca me había golpeado, dejándome una gran marca morada en el brazo derecho, lo cual no era normal en absoluto. En tercer lugar, su piel estaba helada, lo había comprobado en más de una ocasión al rozar la piel de Carlisle Cullen cuando había comprado en su negocio. Y el cuarto rasgo, el más evidente de todos y del que nadie tomaba nota: sus ojos cambiaban de color, del dorado al negro y siempre que los ojos de alguno de ellos estaban negros, aparecían animales muertos en las granjas o en el bosque. _

_- Los Cullen son vampiros y nadie se da cuenta. – Gruñí parándome de mi cama y paseando por mi habitación, enfurecida porque nadie me escuchase o me prestase un poco de atención. _

_Estuve varios minutos así, hasta que finalmente me cansé y me senté frente al espejo que mi madre me había regalado por mi cumpleaños número diecisiete. Una chica de cabellos castaños, y ojos color café me devolvió la mirada. _

_Entonces, una idea cruzó mi mente. Si nadie veía lo que yo encontraba tan evidente, les demostraría a todos que los Cullen eran vampiros, los seres más deplorables que existían sobre la faz de la tierra. _

_Salí de mi habitación sin hacer ruido, y entré en la de mi padre, rebusqué entre sus cajones hasta dar con unos pantalones, una camisa y un abrigo. Salí de su habitación sigilosamente cuidando cada paso que daba sobre el piso de madera, hasta llegar a mi cuarto y encerrarme nuevamente en él. _

_Tuve que hacerle algunos arreglos a la ropa de mi padre, pero en menos de una hora estaba lista. Tenía el pelo trenzado y escondido por la capucha del ancho abrigo que me había puesto. Me veía como un joven de unos 15 años, por lo que nadie me reconocería. _

_Abrí la ventana de mi habitación y salí por ella agradeciendo a Dios que mi casa fuera modesta y sólo tuviese una sola planta, con mi torpeza jamás hubiese podido saltar desde un segundo piso. _

_Caminé por las oscuras calles manteniendo la cabeza gacha, por temor a encontrarme con alguien de frente. Debía de ser medianoche cuando llegué hasta lo más alto del pueblo, donde se alzaba la mansión Cullen. Era una casa de tres pisos de aspecto sombrío que contrastaba enormemente con un antejardín repleto de flores hermosas de todos los colores existentes, y que desprendían un olor delicioso y dulce. _

_Estuve varios minutos analizando las probabilidades y todas las alternativas que tenía. Parada frente a la morada de los vampiros me cuestioné si había sido una buena idea ir hasta ese lugar, pues no sabía qué hacer ni qué prueba podía ser contundente para desenmascarar a los Cullen. _

_Estaba comenzando a pensar que me había arriesgado por nada cuando la puerta principal se abrió dando paso a la figura de un hombre que reconocí como Edward Cullen, por el extraño color de su cabello, y su hermana pequeña Alice. Me escondí entre los arbustos que rodeaban la casa. _

_- ¿Cómo que no puedes oír lo que piensa? – Decía una voz que sonaba como campanillas, suave y llena de gracia. _

_- Ya te lo he dicho, Alice. Es como mirar una pared en blanco, cada vez que me concentro en su mente no logro escuchar nada, ni siquiera un leve susurro, es frustrante. – Decía Edward. Me quedé boquiabierta ante sus palabras… _

_¿Edward leía mentes? ¿Eso era posible? ¿No podía escuchar mis pensamientos? ¿Había algo mal con mi mente? ¿Era posible, realmente, que alguien leyera el pensamiento? _

_- ¿Crees que de verdad sospeche de nosotros? – Una nueva voz, que no supe identificar, se unió a la conversación. _

_- No lo sé, Carlisle. Espero que no sea así, este pueblo es agradable, no me gustaría tener que huir nuevamente. _

_- Ella ya debería estar aquí. – Musitó Alice después de un largo silencio. – En mi visión se quedaba viendo la casa, murmuraba algo sobre buscar pistas sobre los vampiros, y luego se iba al no encontrar nada. _

_- Un momento, ¿Oyes eso, Alice? – La voz de Edward sonó tensa. – Está aquí, puedo oír su corazón. _

_No sentí sonido de pasos, pero de pronto Edward Cullen estaba frente a mí. Lo miré llena de terror, mientras el viento azotaba mi cara violentamente, quitando el capuchón de sobre mi cabeza y descubriendo mi rostro. Él se tensó por completo y un rugido animal salió de su garganta haciendo que mis piernas temblaran._

_- Nunca había olido tu sangre. – Gruñó en mi oído y me estremecí cuando su aliento gélido golpeó la piel expuesta de mi garganta. – Es embriagadora… y será mía. _

_Sus palabras me dejaron congelada. Quería pruebas de que los Cullen eran vampiros y ya las había conseguido, sólo que jamás llegaría a contárselas a nadie. Cerré los ojos instintivamente protegiéndome el rostro con los brazos cuando vi su cuerpo se abalanzarse sobre el mío y grité tan alto como pude. _

_- ¡Edward, no! – El chillido de horror de Alice resonó en mis oídos antes de que un sonido parecido al de dos rocas chocando llenara el ambiente. - ¡Jasper, Emmett, necesito ayuda!_

_Me atreví a abrir los ojos al no sentir los dientes del vampiro clavarse en mi cuello, y lo que vi me dejó aun más aterrorizada. Edward se debatía, sin apartar sus ojos negros de mí, entre los fuertes brazos de sus hermanos, que lo sostenían con fiereza. _

_- Bella, no veas. – Reconocí la voz de Alice, pero seguí con mi vista fija en Edward, que ahora estaba siendo obligado a entrar en la mansión. Sus gruñidos salvajes me hacían temblar de los pies a la cabeza. Los brazos de Alice me obligaron a darme la vuelta y comenzar a caminar dándole la espalda a la mansión. – Ven, vamos, te acompañaré a casa. _

Volví de golpe a la realidad cuando sentí el murmullo de voces a mí alrededor. La ceremonia había concluido y mi madre y mi padre me estaban esperando para que los acompañara a la salida de la capilla. Me levanté de mi asiento y los seguí hasta la puerta donde comenzamos a despedir a cada uno de los asistentes.

- Una ceremonia y un sermón muy emotivo, señor Swan. – Una voz aterciopelada me hizo levantar la vista, que había estado clavada en mis zapatos.

- Gracias, joven Cullen. – Agradeció mi padre y le tendió la mano a Edward, este estrechó la mano de mi padre y asintió cortésmente con la cabeza.

- Que pase una agradable tarde, señora Swan. – Se dirigió a mi madre para luego mirarme. – Lo mismo para usted, señorita. – Su mano rozo la mía un segundo y apenas fui consciente de que sus dedos había dejado algo escondido en la manga de mi chaqueta.

Lo vi alejarse con su familia que se despidió de nosotros con palabras amables, mientras yo disimuladamente dejaba caer el papel escondido en mi manga en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Seguí despidiendo a los pueblerinos, mientras sentía mis dedos picar de la curiosidad que sentía por meter mis manos dentro de mi chaqueta y ver qué decía el papel que Edward había depositado en mi manga.

Una vez llegué a casa, corrí hasta mi habitación, cerré con llave, solo por precaución, y rebusqué ansiosa en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Sonreí feliz cuando me encontré con la perfecta caligrafía de Edward.

_Cada segundo lejos de ti es una agonía_

_¿Qué clase de hechizo has puesto en mí? _

_Nos vemos cuando se haga de noche, amparados por las estrellas. _

_Te amo, Isabella Swan_

_Siempre tuyo, Edward Cullen_

Acaricié las letras con la punta de mis dedos. Era grandioso saber leer, y poder estar en contacto con Edward de esta forma. Le estaría agradecida a Edward por haberme enseñado a leer el resto de mis días. Había descubierto un placer en la lectura, que jamás había imaginado y que a la vez estaba completamente prohibido para mí. Mi padre me mataría si supiera que había aprendido algo que estaba reservado sólo para los hombres, y que además guardaba libros escondidos entre mi ropa guardada en el closet y debajo de mi cama.

- Te amo, Edward. – Deposité un suave beso sobre la carta, ansiosa de que llegase la noche, para poder volver a verlo, perderme en sus ojos y acariciar su piel de mármol.

Solté un suspiro y escondí la pequeña misiva en una tabla que estaba suelta en el piso de mi cuarto, donde guardaba todas y cada una de las cartas que Edward me había mandado desde hacía un año.

Mi mente se perdió nuevamente en los recuerdos, de cómo había llegado a la situación en la que encontraba.

_Había pasado exactamente una semana del incidente en la mansión de los Cullen. No le había contado a nadie lo sucedido por miedo a que creyeran que estaba loca. Todo mi valor se había esfumado cuando los ojos hambrientos de Edward se habían posado sobre mí. _

_Era de noche, estaba en mi cuarto tratando de dormir, sin lograrlo. Mi vista estaba fija en la ventana, aterrada de que los cuentos populares que ponían a los vampiros como seres que entraban a los cuartos de las mujeres vírgenes para robar su virtud y luego matarlas se volvieran realidad conmigo. Ahora que había estado frente a un vampiro temía más que nunca que estos cuentos fuesen realidad. _

_Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando una sombra entró por mi ventana sigilosamente, sin causar ningún ruido. Me senté de golpe y abrí la boca para gritar y pedir auxilio… pero no tuve tiempo, pues una mano tan fría como el hielo me tapó la boca. _

_- No te asustes. – La voz aterciopelada de Edward me habló en el oído. – No te haré daño, lo juro. _

_Me quedé quieta, presa del pánico. Él estaba en mi cuarto, con sus manos firmes y gélidas puestas sobre mí. Pero esto no duró mucho, pues él se alejó de mí cuando vio que no iba a gritar y se apoyó en la pared, al lado de la ventana. _

_- ¿No me harás daño? – Pregunté temblorosamente. Me tapé como pude con las mantas, tratando de protegerme de él. Cosa inútil, yo sabía lo fuerte que era. _

_- No. – Suspiró. – Eres una humana inocente, que no merece morir. _

_- La otra noche no pensabas así. – Me atreví a decir. _

_- No tengo perdón alguno por mi comportamiento de la noche anterior. Estaba sediento, y descontrolado. – Se acercó un paso y sorprendentemente no tuve miedo. – Me debes de tener miedo de mí. _

_- No estoy tan aterrada como crees. – Lo vi alzar una ceja. – Al menos ahora no te tengo miedo. _

_- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Estaba frente a mí, y su belleza me deslumbró. Era como una especie de dios pagano, un dios de los gitanos, que a veces ponían sus tiendas en los alrededores, y que ellos describían como hermosos y perfectos. _

_- Sí. – Su belleza no era nada comparada con el aroma varonil y dulce que su piel desprendía. Me vi inclinándome hacia él para poder oler un poco mejor ese efluvio tan delicioso. - ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_- Vine a disculparme. – Bajó la vista y sus ojos quedaron clavados en sus manos, entrelazadas sobre su regazo. – y también a pedirte... no, más bien a rogarte que no menciones nada lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero te ruego que no nos delates. – Levantó la vista y sus ojos dorados parecían tristes y torturados. - No quiero que por mi culpa mi familia y yo tengamos que irnos de Londres. _

_- No diré nada. Nadie me creería. – Un silencio algo incomodo se cernió sobre nosotros. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? _

_- Depende. _

_- ¿Por qué me atacaste? – Lo observé intensamente. _

_- No sé si sea bueno confesarte esto, aunque Alice me dijo que lo mejor era decirte toda la verdad. – Negó con la cabeza antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente. – Tu aroma me tentó como ningún otro aroma en el mundo. _

_- ¿El… aroma… de… mi sangre? – Tragué en seco después de preguntar entrecortadamente aquello. _

_- Soy un vampiro, Isabella. – Confesó de forma innecesaria. Pude notar el matiz de dolor en sus palabras. – Me alimento de sangre, y la tuya parece cantar para mí. Me llama… _

_- ¿Te sientes tentado ahora? – Sabía que debía estar aterrada, pero me sentía fascinada con él, la manera en la que hablaba de forma tan sensual y como convertía el mito de los vampiros en algo palpable con sus palabras. _

_- Dudo que algún día pueda dejar de sentirme tentado con tu sangre, pero ahora estoy controlado. – Hizo una mueca. – Aún así mi comportamiento de la otra noche no tiene perdón, como ya te he dicho. _

_- Sí lo tiene. - Estiré una mano hacia él, pero me arrepentí a medio camino. _

_- Gracias. _

Desde esa noche que Edward me visitaba cada día cuando el sol se ponía en el horizonte. En un principio yo no lo sabía, pero una noche desperté y él estaba ahí, acariciándome el cabello, sabía que tendría que haber estado aterrada de que un vampiro velara mi sueño, pero en vez de eso entablé una conversación con él haciéndole prometer que me vendría a ver cada noche cuando aún estuviera despierta.

No le conté a nadie sobre los Cullen, por supuesto, y Edward me contó todo sobre ellos y la vida que habían elegido luego de convertirse en vampiros. Me contó de cómo bebían sangre de animales, en vez de sangre de humanos, como la mayoría de los de su especie. También me contó las historias de cada uno de los miembros de su familia y cómo fueron llegando a formar parte de los Cullen.

_- __Carlisle era hijo de un pastor, al igual tú. – Susurró, yo seguía atenta cada una de sus palabras. – Lo pusieron al mando de un escuadrón para perseguir a vampiros y brujas. Carlisle era más joven e inteligente que nadie, por lo que halló un aquelarre real, y uno de los vampiros lo atacó. _

_- ¿Qué sucedió, luego? – Inquirí horrorizada. _

_- El vampiro lo dejó tirado en la calle, y se volvió para atacar a los demás que lo perseguían. Carlisle se escondió al saber que se estaba transformando, cuando despertó comprendió que había renacido a esta nueva vida y decidió darle un nuevo sentido. _

_Estuvimos en silencio, yo asimilando la historia de su padre adoptivo antes de que él continuara. Le había pedido que me contara la historia de todos los Cullen y él había accedido. _

_- ¿Quieres que continúe con Esme? – Asentí. – Ella es un caso especial. Carlisle la conoció cuando ella tenía quince años y la ayudó cuando se cayó de un árbol. Años después, Carlisle la vio tirarse de un acantilado. En el momento que la rescató debería haber estado muerta ya, pero su corazón seguía latiendo. No la pudo dejar morir, por lo que la transformó, parecía que mi madre se estaba aferrado a la vida a pesar de haber deseado morir. _

_- ¿Rosalie y Emmett? - Dije sin querer dejar salir mis preguntas sobre las razones que podría haber tenido Esme para querer morir. Suicidarse era un pecado sin perdón según mi padre. _

_- Rosalie fue transformada también por Carlisle, poco tiempo después de encontrar a Esme. No es una historia que me corresponda contar a mí, sólo te diré que la encontramos muriendo en un callejón. Dos años después ella encontró a Emmett, un oso le había atacado, Rosalie recorrió kilómetros con el cuerpo herido de Emmett en sus brazos, sólo ahora me doy cuenta de lo difícil que debió de ser para ella aquel viaje. - Estuvo pensativo un minuto antes de concluir. - Han estado juntos desde entonces. _

_- ¿Y Alice y Jasper? – Pregunté al ver que no me revelaría nada más. _

_- ¿No tienes sueño? _

_- ¿Contigo acá? – Elevé una mano y la deposité sobre su rostro. Él suspiró y la apartó. Me sentí un poco herida ante su rechazo, pero él comenzó a hablar otra vez y le presté toda mi atención. _

_- Alice tenía visiones del futuro cuando era humana. Jasper la conoció cuando él era vampiro ya. Había luchado en las cruzadas y había sido transformado allí, perteneció a una familia muy distinta a la nuestra y se había deprimido. Vagaba solo cuando encontró a Alice, la vio a lo lejos cuando era encerrada en una celda por sus visiones. Fue acusada de brujería, y su sentencia era morir en la doncella de hierro (1). _

_- Dios, mío. – No podía imaginar qué sería saber que tu destino era morir de forma tan cruel. _

_- Jasper se encargó de salvarla, pero llegó demasiado tarde, Alice estaba ya muy herida cuando logró rescatarla, por lo que tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para transformarla, cosa muy difícil para él. Se había enamorado de ella, y supo que no sería capaz de verla morir y eso le dio fuerzas. Alice siguió teniendo visiones del futuro, en esta vida, sólo que ahora son mucho más definidas, y así encontró a nuestra familia. _

_- ¿La transformó por amor? – Lo miré a los ojos. - ¿Harías tu lo mismo si amaras a alguien? _

_- No podría. – Su aliento chocó contra mi rostro. – De sólo imaginar en quitarle su alma a cambio de esta vida a mi amada me dan ganas de dejar que los hombres de tu padre me corten en pedazos y me quemen. No podría soportar ver como su piel suave y cálida se vuelve fría y dura y sus ojos cambian hasta volverse rojos. _

_- Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado. – El corazón se me apretó dolorosamente cuando pensé en que quizás él estaba enamorado de alguna bella mujer. _

_- Lo estoy. – Una lágrima se derramó desde la comisura de uno de mis ojos hasta deslizarse por mi mejilla. Él atrapó aquella lágrima con sus labios. – Te amo, Bella. _

- ¿En qué piensas? – Pegué un salto del susto y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward.

- En ti. – Él me sonrió, para luego inclinarse y depositar una suave y delicado beso en mis labios. Jamás me acostumbraría a la sensación de sus labios fríos y tan lisos como el vidrio pulido, deslizarse sobre los míos con delicadeza y ternura.

- Edward. – Se separó de mí cuando enlacé mis brazos en su cuello. Era una reacción instintiva. – Me voy a quemar en el infierno y será tu culpa.

- ¿Por un beso? – Su nariz se deslizó por mi cuello capturando mi aroma. – No creo que a Dios le importe que te bese, los tiempos cambiarán y un beso será el menor de sus problemas.

- ¿Los tiempos cambiarán? ¿Quién dice eso?

- Alice lo repite todo el tiempo. – Sus brazos me envolvieron, elevándome del suelo, para luego saltar por mi ventana conmigo en brazos. – Dice que llegará el día en que su cabello estará de moda, y las mujeres dejarán de vestirse con faldas largas.

- Que tiempos tan raros serán esos. – Musité sin poder imaginarlo. Edward me dejó sobre mis pies con sumo cuidado.

- Será algo impresiónate de ver, bueno, los que puedan verlo. – No entendí el tono doloroso de sus palabras, pero de pronto cambió su expresión y me miró sonriente. – Te tengo una sorpresa.

Me ayudó a subir en su espalda y comenzó a correr. Jamás me acostumbraría a la forma en la que corría por el bosque a una velocidad de vértigo, atravesando la oscuridad como una sombra espectral.

Estar encaramada en su espalda trajo consigo más recuerdos que me hicieron sonreír.

_- Te amo. – Murmuré avergonzada, mientras enrollaba mis brazos en torno a la cintura de Edward. Después de que Edward me confesara sus sentimientos no pude más que hacerle saber los míos. Yo también le amaba, y jamás podría hacer nada para que ese sentimiento cambiara. _

_- Ahora tú eres mi vida. – Mis labios se estiraron en una sonrisa y escondí el rostro contra su pecho. – Bella, mírame. – Hice lo que me pedía. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. – Hay algo que quería intentar._

_Entonces, mis parpados se cerraron de forma automática cuando su rostro estuvo a un escaso centímetro del mío y aunque no sabía exactamente que pretendía entreabrí los labios. Me sentí en la gloria cuando su aliento rozó la piel de mis labios, y cuando sentí la dulce presión de sus labios sobre los míos cada sensación se multiplicó por mil. Moví los labios lentamente contra los suyos, disfrutando de cada movimiento de su boca sobre la mía, hasta que, demasiado pronto, él se apartó. _

_- Eres mi perdición, Bella. – Apoyó su cabeza contra mi clavícula y le acaricié los cabellos. _

_- Tú también lo eres. – Me miró con sorpresa. – Mi padre predica todos los domingos sobre las tentaciones del infierno y las criaturas que vendrán a seducir nuestros corazones. Y besarte definitivamente es tan… maravilloso que no puede ser algo que un simple humano merezca, tiene que haber un truco. _

_- No siempre fui un vampiro tentador y demoniaco. – Se burló un poco. _

_- Nunca me has dicho cómo llegaste a ser… _

_- Un vampiro. – Completó por mí. Me contempló, __evaluándome __antes de hablar. – Nací en 1321, mis padres eran Duques de Inglaterra. Carlisle me encontró en 1348, mis padres habían muerto, estaba solo y me moría poco a poco de peste negra. _

_- Oh, por Dios. – Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al imaginar a Edward muriendo. Él secó cada lágrima con sus dedos. _

_- Contraje la enfermedad en el campo de batalla. Mi padre había sido enviado a casa con la misma enfermedad, y tuve que relevarlo, pero no duré más de dos días, la enfermedad me dejó imposibilitado de pelear o levantarme siquiera. Me trasladaron a casa, donde Carlisle estaba atendiendo a mi madre. Mi padre había muerto a las horas de mi partida. Carlisle había estado pensando en crear un compañero por mucho tiempo, y vio algo en mí que lo hizo decidirse, nadie reclamaría mi cuerpo, pues todos los cadáveres eran quemados, para evitar la infección que causaría la enfermedad, por lo que me transformó. _

_- ¿Cómo se transforma uno en vampiro? _

_- No te lo diré, Bella. Sólo te basta con saber que es muy doloroso. _

- Llegamos. – Me bajé de la espalda de Edward alisando mi falda.

Me había llevado hasta un prado enorme y hermoso. Estaba rodeado por árboles que le daban una forma circular perfecta. Había flores aquí y allá adornando el lugar de forma majestuosa. Margaritas, lilas, azucenas, y fresias, todas mis flores favoritas regadas por el pasto que podía apostar que era de un color verde perfecto.

- Es hermoso. – Me dejé caer de espaldas y suspiré feliz.

- No más hermoso que tú. – Me dijo Edward al oído. Su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, pero no podía sentir ni un solo gramo de su peso sobre mi cuerpo.

_- _Edward. – Mis brazos se envolvieron en torno a su cuello.

Nos besamos lentamente, sin prisas. Sus labios separaron los míos con tanto cuidado como si estuviera hecha de porcelana. Sabía que según lo que mi padre predicaba, los besos antes del matrimonio no estaban permitidos, pero cuando el aliento de Edward me embriagaba perdía completamente la razón, y no me importaría quemarme en el fuego del infierno por probar la dulzura de sus labios.

Cuando se apartó para dejarme respirar, sus labios no se despegaron de mi piel, sino que se dedicaron a recorrer mis mejillas, y mi cuello con besos tan sutiles como el roce de las alas de una mariposa.

Jadeé débilmente, las sensaciones que estaba experimentando me eran completamente ajenas, jamás había sentido aquel cosquilleo que parecía nacer en mi vientre y se propagaba enviando ligeros escalofríos a través de mi columna.

Edward volvió a atacar mi boca y mi cuerpo se arqueó contra el suyo, apretando cada curva de mi cuerpo contra cada uno de los músculos de su pecho.

No sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo, pero mis manos fueron hasta su pecho, y bajaron por este buscando desesperadamente el borde de su camisa, cuando llegué hasta mi objetivo deslicé tímidamente mis dedos por su piel fría y tan suave como la seda.

- Vas a conseguir volverme loco. – Balbuceó antes de volver a besarme. – Debemos parar, Bella.

- No, sigue, por favor. – Tenía cierta noción de lo que quería. Lo había leído en uno de los libros de la Biblia (2). La relación entre un hombre y una mujer tenía aspectos carnales que sólo estaban permitidos durante el matrimonio, pero a mí eso no me importaba.

- No sabes lo que dices. – Quitó mis manos de su cuerpo y lancé un bufido en protesta.

Sí sabía lo que decía, había leído con cuidado cada palabra de aquel libro sagrado y sabía a lo que me enfrentaba y también tenía claro que deseaba ser de Edward en cuerpo y alma, justo en este momento.

- Claro que sé lo que digo. – Me armé de valor y seguí hablando. – Necesito sentirte, Edward. Necesito ser tuya completamente.

– No tienes idea de lo peligroso que sería que me dejase llevar contigo. Podría matarte, y con suma facilidad.

Por toda respuesta trabé mi boca con la suya y lo sentí gemir con la parte baja de la garganta, sonido que interpreté como una rendición.

Edward se encargó de quitar mi ropa con delicadeza extrema. Me sentó en mitad del prado y desabrochó la parte de arriba de mi vestido con mucha lentitud y paciencia, cuando la prenda estuvo tirada en el pasto, volvió a tenderse sobre mí y comenzó a desanudar cada amarre de mi túnica mientras me besaba en los labios.

Mientras le devolvía cada uno de sus besos, comencé a desabotonar su pantalón y luego, cuando hube acabado, no supe qué más hacer, por lo que imitando sus movimientos, desanudé su camisa y luego tiré de ella hacia arriba hasta que él mismo se deshizo de ella.

Pronto estuve desnuda frente a Edward, y me sonrojé furiosamente cuando sus ojos me examinaron desde los pies a la cabeza, tomándose un poco más de tiempo en mi busto y piernas. Él seguía con los pantalones puestos, pero esto cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y lo tuve desnudo ante mis ojos.

Tuve que apartar la vista de su cuerpo, tan diferente al mío, ya que la vergüenza hizo que mis mejillas ardieran y no pudiese soportar seguir mirándolo. Él era mucho más hermoso que yo, como una estatua de mármol, de aquellas que hablaban algunos viajeros con tanta admiración. Él sin dudas era un dios pagano, y yo una simple mortal.

- Eres hermosa, no te avergüences. – Sus labios reclamaron los míos y sus dedos recorrieron delicadamente cada centímetro de mi piel.

No sé cuantos segundos, minutos, o quizás horas estuvimos besándonos, y acariciándonos, pero de pronto tuve la necesidad de más. Necesitaba sentir cada parte de Edward en mí, no sabía describir con palabras la necesidad de sentirlo mío y sentirme suya.

Edward me miró como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para continuar y yo se lo concedí. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y volvió a mirarme con ojos preocupados.

- Si te hago daño, debes decirme. – Asentí y él me besó con fuerza.

Fue entonces cuando comencé a sentir una leve presión en mi interior. Poco a poco pude sentir como Edward se iba fundiendo conmigo. Más allá del dolor un placer intenso azotó cada parte de mi ser y me recorrió las venas logrando estremecerme.

- Tan suave… tan hermosa… - La voz de Edward me llegaba a los oídos pero apenas era capaz de conectar cada palabra y tomarle sentido, sólo sabía que cada sílaba que salía de sus labios estaba empapada de amor. – Te amo… te amo…

Sentía como efectuaba movimientos constantes contra mi cuerpo. Cada embestida era un paso más hacia el cielo, y cada gemido era una estrella más que alcanzaba con la punta de mis dedos.

Esto era algo más que algo físico, era la unión de nuestras almas, dos mitades de un solo ser fundiéndose, encontrándose completas al fin.

Mi necesidad aumentó y me moví al mismo ritmo que marcaban las caderas de Edward moviéndose con fuerza y suavidad a la vez. Mis piernas se envolvieron en torno a su cintura y me sorprendí cuando él soltó un gemido ronco y apretó con una de sus manos temblorosas mi agarre en su cadera.

Sentía que el fuego y el hielo coexistían de forma pacifica, sin destruirse. Esto era pura gloria y a la vez el infierno del que tanto hablaba mi padre.

Seguimos amándonos, hasta que de pronto, mi cuerpo se tensó y me sentí explotar en miles de moléculas de humo, y fundirme con el universo. Me afirmé de los hombros de Edward y enterré las uñas en él, haciéndome daño por la presión ejercida contra su piel de granito, pero no me importó. Él por su parte enterró la cabeza en el hueco entre mi cabeza y mi hombro mientras su cuerpo se sacudía de placer.

- Te amo. – Murmuré cuando recobré el aliento.

- Como yo a ti. – Sus labios de mármol besaron mi pelo y sus brazos me estrecharon contra su cuerpo.

- Me iré al infierno después de esto. – Dije comenzando a quedarme dormida. – Pero no me importa, esto fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida. – No supe si mis palabras se habían entendido, pues escuchaba mi voz algo lejana. – Gracias, Edward.

- ¿Por hacer el amor? – Pude notar que sus palabras eran dulces y poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en un arrullo. - _Duerme, Bella mía. Que tengas dulces sueños. Tú eres la única que me ha llegado al corazón. Siempre seré tuyo. Duerme mi único amor._

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cuarto, arropada y con el camisón blanco y vaporoso que usaba para dormir. Me removí entra las mantas, estaba amaneciendo y la luminosidad pálida del sol entraba ligeramente por la ventana.

Sabía que Edward debía de haberse ido ya, pero eso no impidió que lo extrañara al despertar y mucho más después de lo acontecido la noche anterior. Deseaba que estuviera a mi lado, envolviéndome entre sus brazos fuertes como rocas y que sus labios recorrieran mis mejillas hasta llegar a mis labios.

Suspiré con algo de tristeza y me estiré en la cama, logrando que una de mis manos diera con un papel sobre mi almohada. Lo tomé inmediatamente y lo desdoblé.

_Después de esta noche no sé como haré para poder siquiera respirar lejos de ti._

_Me voy de caza, amor. Volveré tan pronto como pueda._

_Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo._

_Edward Cullen _

Apreté la nota contra mi pecho y me levanté de la cama, dispuesta a esconder en la tabla suelta del suelo esta nueva reliquia, pero mis ojos se toparon con una figura desconocida que me observaba desde la esquina de mi cuarto.

- No sé que ve Cullen en ti, la verdad. – La voz pertenecía a un hombre, y sonaba tan oscura y llena de maldad que me estremecí de miedo.

- ¿Quién eres? – Dejé caer la carta de Edward del susto, y comencé a retroceder en la pequeña habitación.

- Estas preguntas aburren. – Se quejó el hombre y de pronto estuvo frente a mí. El pánico hizo mella en mí. Era un vampiro y podía ver la sed reflejada en sus ojos rojos.

- ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué haces esto? – La voz de una mujer me sobresaltó. Me giré y vi una cabellera roja alborotada que enmarcaba un rostro bello, pero lleno de maldad. - Siempre es lo mismo, James.

La mujer se acercó a paso humano y me golpeó la cabeza con fuerza lo que me hizo caer hacia un costado. El dolor me hizo cerrar los ojos y abandonarme a la inconciencia.

Cuando desperté mi geografía había cambiado completamente. Estaba en el bosque, era de día, a juzgar por el sol que lo iluminaba todo. Traté de moverme pero mi cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido.

- Hasta que despiertas, Bella. – El vampiro, llamado James, estaba observándome con curiosidad. – Realmente, no puedo entender qué ve Cullen en ti.

- ¿Cómo conoces a Edward? – Me asustó la posibilidad de que algo le hubiese pasado a Edward.

- ¿Quién no conoce a los Cullen? – Se río irónico. – Se niegan a beber sangre de los humanos y algunos hasta se enamoran tontamente de las humanas que deberían ser su cena.

Me mordí la lengua para no hablar pues sabía que no era momento para mostrarme valiente. Sabía que Edward estaba bien, y que aquel vampiro no le había hecho nada, por lo que tenía que tratar de conservar mi vida el mayor tiempo posible.

- Hueles muy bien, se me hace agua la boca. – Se acercó a mí y olió mi garganta. – Lástima que ya no seas virgen, las vírgenes saben mejor.

- ¿Dónde está… tu…compañera? –Debía tratar de distraerlo y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- ¿Victoria? - Levantó las cejas y luego sonrió de forma sombría. - Deja pistas falsas para que tu vampirito no nos encuentre tan fácilmente. – Se río de mi expresión. – Tu vampiro te encontrará muerta, y vendrá por mí y la diversión verdadera comenzará. Los he estado observando durante meses, desde la primera vez que tu olor llegó a mí. Te has convertido en una obsesión, Isabella.

Olió mi muñeca esta vez, aferrando mi mano entre una de las suyas, y entonces sentí sus dientes perforar mi piel grité de dolor. Succionó con brío y un nuevo grito nació en mi garganta y murió en el aire del bosque. El vampiro no se detenía, sino que seguía bebiendo de mí, hasta que comencé a ver el bosque y los árboles que nos rodeaban de forma borrosa.

- ¡Aléjate de ella!. – Un gruñido bestial me hizo abrir los ojos, que no me había dado cuenta de que había cerrado.

- Edward… - Reconocí las sombras, que se movían en torno a una fogata, como los Cullen y mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

- ¡Bella, no, no, por favor, Bella abre los ojos! – Por él haría lo que fuera, por lo que abrí los ojos a duras penas y le miré. Tenía el rostro lleno de dolor y me miraba con la angustia pintada en cada uno de sus rasgos. - ¡No me puedes dejar, Bella! ¡No me puedes dejar solo!

No pude contestarle, pues mis ojos se cerraron nuevamente y una oscuridad abrumadora me arrastró por un mar negro que me apresionaba hasta el fondo, y no me dejaba emerger.

Cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos, abriéndome paso entre aquellas aguas negras que no me dejaban salir a flote, me encontré con que estaba en mi cuarto nuevamente. Traté de moverme pero no lo logré, pues estaba amarrada a la cama.

- Es un ataque de vampiro, sin lugar a dudas. Tiene las mismas marcas que los animales que hemos encontrado muertos. – La voz de un hombre, que reconocí como Billy Black, curandero del pueblo, decía aquellas palabras que comenzaron a cobrar sentido poco a poco. - La única solución es la muerte.

- ¿No hay otra opción? – Mi madre estaba ahoga en llanto mientras mi padre hablaba.

- Lo siento, pero no. – Sentí como movían la mano que el vampiro me había mordido. – Esta sin duda es la mordedura de un vampiro y no existe nada que pueda salvar a la pobre Isabella. – Soltó un suspiro. - Hay que preparar todo, lo mejor es que sea quemada, así no podrá infectar a nadie.

Volví a caer en la inconciencia, sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de que necesitaba desesperadamente estar despierta y tratar de salvar mi vida.

Cuando mis ojos decidieron volver a abrirse, fue más por el malestar físico que causaba algo duro enterrándose contra mis costillas y mi cabeza. Me desperté asustada, para encontrarme en una jaula de hierro suspendida a varios metros del suelo. (3)

- ¡Bájenla de ahí! – Gritaba una voz que reconocí de inmediato.

- Edward… - Él escuchó mi voz a pesar de lo débil que estaba y miró hacía la jaula, suspendida en las alturas. Sus ojos estaban torturados y tan llenos de angustia que mis ojos se llenaron automáticamente de lágrimas.

- ¡Bájenla, ahora mismo! ¡Ella no es un vampiro, ni una bruja!

- Señor Cullen, cálmese. – Billy Black estaba frente a Edward, con un papel en sus manos. – La señorita Swan, ha sido formalmente acusada de brujería, pues después de todos los exámenes pertinentes hemos comprobado que no es virgen; escondía libros de dudosa procedencia en su cuarto y además posee la marca demoníaca de un vampiro en su mano.

- ¡Idioteces! – Gritó Edward.

- No me obligue a apresarlo, joven Cullen. – Dijo mi padre, al lado de Billy Black.

- Charlie, eres su padre, tienes que impedir esto. – Suplicó mi vampiro.

- Es lo correcto. – Mi padre miró hacia arriba, donde yo me encontraba con pena, y luego volvió su vista hacia el fuego que comenzaba a prenderse justo debajo de mi jaula.

- Que comience la ejecución. – Sentí la jaula en la que me encontraba comenzar a bajar bruscamente y traté de pararme para poder huir de las llamas, pero me sentía tan débil que sólo pude mantenerme de pie afirmaba de los barrotes.

Las primeras llamas tocaron mis pies y grité de dolor. Era mil veces peor que cuando aquel vampiro bebía mi sangre. Sentía cada flama golpear mi piel y comenzar a quemarme hasta dejar mi piel en carne viva.

La jaula tocó el suelo cubierto de paja hirviente, que se iba prendiendo fuego poco a poco, y me iba alcanzando cada vez más. Mis pies dolían y lloré de dolor. Mis piernas comenzaron a quemarse, también, y con ello el camisón blanco que aun llevaba puesto, se prendió fuego con rapidez y la tela se pegó a mi cuerpo haciéndome daño, quemando mi abdomen y mi pecho.

Una aguda sacudida de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo y lloré y grité con más fuerza.

Fue entonces cuando unos gritos de terror llamaron mi atención ligeramente. Mi cuerpo seguía quemándose, y yo me seguía retorciendo de dolor, el fierro hirviendo se iba enterrando en mi carne poco a poco, logrando que intensos escalofríos de dolor me recorrieran entera.

Un sonido fuerte, como si el metal se estuviera rompiendo en dos, me sorprendió, y mucho más el abrazo frío y húmedo que siguió a ese sonido. El fuego se fue apagado completamente, pero cada parte quemada de mi cuerpo dolía una enormidad. Seguí llorando, mientras sentía mis heridas palpitar causándome un sufrimiento más allá del imaginable.

- Estarás bien, te juro que estarás bien, mi amor. – La voz de Edward me hizo abrir los ojos.

- Me duele. – Me quejé llorando. Las lágrimas dolían al tocar los lugares de mi rostro que habían sido alcanzados por el fuego.

- Tienes que transformarla, Edward. – La voz de Alice se hizo notar. – No sobrevivirá.

- No puedo, no puedo hacer eso. – Edward parecía indeciso, dividido entre lo que estaba bien y mal, entre sus deseos y creencias.

- Morirá, Edward. No puedes dejar que muera.

- No, Alice. No me muestres su muerte. – El angustioso gemido de Edward hizo que mi corazón se apretara. A él le dolería mi muerte, y solamente eso bastaba para que yo luchara a pesar del dolor que me atenazaba.

- Edward. – Mi voz sonó muy baja. – Te amo.

De pronto, cuando creí que sólo tendría que soportar la quemazón hasta que me curara, y poco a poco iba a ir doliendo menos, sentí un pinchazo en mi cuello, luego otro en mis muñecas quemadas, y en mis tobillos totalmente en carne viva. Esto me hizo chillar en agonía, pero este dolor no fue nada en comparación a lo que vino después…

Si el fuego que quemaba mi piel mientras estaba en la jaula, era horrible y causaba tanto dolor que quería morir ahí mismo, el fuego que me consumió luego fue mucho peor.

Me retorcí y grité tanto como mis pulmones me lo permitían, pero el dolor no remitió, sino que fue creciendo a cada segundo, se propagó desde mis extremidades, hasta mi pecho, y de ahí llameó de forma horriblemente agónica con renovada intensidad.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve presa de aquel sufrimiento agónico, de lo único que estaba conciente era que el dolor era desesperante, y que deseaba, a cada segundo más, arrancarme la piel para dejar de sentir aquel padecimiento infernal.

Entonces… mi corazón, que latía desbocado ante el dolor, pareció escapar de mi pecho, salir volando hasta alcanzar el cielo y no volver a su lugar nunca más.

El dolor acabó de pronto, y me sentí fría e inmóvil. Había mucho espacio en mi cerebro, que antes no existía y sentía una extraña fuerza en cada músculo de mi cuerpo, cosa extraña, porque yo debería ser una pila de huesos quemados. Lo único que me parecía normal era una quemazón en la garganta, que era un eco muy débil del fuego que me había consumido.

Ante este pensamiento abrí los ojos y me senté velozmente. Sólo para comprobar si aun había piel sobre mis huesos. Levanté un brazo y observé mis manos. Eran blancas y perfectas, más perfectas que antes, no tenían el aspecto de ser las manos de una mujer que había sido quemada sin piedad.

- Bella. – Aspiré una bocanada de aire que silbó a través de mis pulmones cuando oí aquella voz tan conocida y desconocida a la vez. Conocida porque sabía a quien pertenecía y desconocida porque jamás había escuchado lo aterciopelada y a la vez firme que era esa voz.

- Edward. – Dejé salir el aire, que dejó un regusto a hojas, viento, lluvia, vainilla, y mil fragancias y sabores más. Giré mi rostro hasta que me encontré con el rostro de Edward, aunque mucho más perfecto de lo que yo lo recordaba.

- ¿Estás bien? – Su mano acarició mi mejilla y su piel ya no era gélida, sino cálida, agradable al tacto.

- Sí. – Mi voz también sonó distinta. Comencé a comprender lo sucedido poco a poco. - ¿Soy un… soy un vampiro?

- Lo siento, amor. – Edward bajó la vista y quitó la mano de mi mejilla. Su voz sonó quebrada cuando siguió hablando.– No podía verte morir, no podía ver cómo te quemaban viva sólo por no haber podido cuidarte como es debido.

- Te amo. – Él levantó la cabeza rápidamente y frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Me amas a pesar de lo que te he hecho? ¿Me puedes amar incluso sabiendo que te he transformado en un monstruo sólo por mi egoísmo?

- Ahora somos iguales. Podemos vivir juntos todos esos cambios que Alice dice que vendrán con el pasar de los años.

- Eres asombrosa. – Besó mis labios suavemente antes de besarme con una ferocidad desconocida pero que me encantó. El bosque entero pareció dar vueltas ante mis ojos cuando al fin separó su boca de la mía.– Te amo.

- ¿Crees que algún día los vampiros seremos sólo un mito? – Le pregunté después de varios minutos en un silencio agradable. Deseaba decirle sobre la sed quemante de mi garganta, pero tenía mil preguntas más que hacerle y mi mente apenas era capaz de ordenar las prioridades.

- No lo sé, pero por el momento tenemos la noche para nosotros.

- Tienes razón, es nuestro momento del día, ahora más que nunca. – Le dije besando su mejilla.- Se hace de noche. – murmuré viendo como el sol se escondía cediéndole su lugar a la luna.

- Para siempre.- Prometió él, antes de besarme con intensidad.

Ahora nada podía separarnos. La noche caía sobre nosotros, amparándonos por la eternidad.

* * *

**Aclaración:** A finales de la Edad Media, Londres era sólo un pueblo muy grande, según todos mis profesores de historia. (No peco de ignorante al poner pueblo en vez de ciudad durante el fics)

**(1)**_La Dama__ de hierro_ (o la doncella de hierro) era una tortura medieval muy conocida (Aunque se dice que es falso que se utilizó durante la edad media y que en realidad fue creada siglos después). Es una gran caja de hierro con la forma de una mujer y por dentro tiene clavos, por lo que al cerrarla con una persona adentro la hiere de forma fatal, pueden buscar fotos en Internet.

**(2)** Bella se refiere al Cantar de los Cantares, libro de la Biblia que trata sobre la relación matrimonial entre un hombre con una mujer, incluyendo la vida sexual (Es muy lindo, desde el punto de vista literario, al menos a mi parecer.)

**(3)**_La jaula_, es otra tortura medieval, la describí tal y como la he estudiando, también pueden buscar fotos en Internet.

Sí, en la Edad Media eran bastante bárbaros, las torturas que puse en el fics son las menos salvajes.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el fics.

**¿Review's? Me harían muy feliz.**


End file.
